The Year is 1995
by SiriuslyLoopyDora
Summary: Time is a mysterious thing, especially when it decides to throw the Marauders and a five-year-old Nymphadora Tonks into the future into Harry Potter's fifth year. The year is 1995, the second Order of the Phoenix is growing but so is Voldemort's army of Death Eaters. Will they make it back safely or will the future be changed forever? (Beta: Moony-is-my-life)
1. The Present

**27/07/16**

 **Hello I'm back again people :)**

 **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling**

 **A big thank you to my beta for this story Moony-is-my-life!**

* * *

Christmas morning had finally arrived and everyone in Tonks manner was up and out of bed before the sun had risen. Well, that could be due to an overly excited five year old Nymphadora Tonks banging on everyone's doors shouting: "COME ON WAKE UP, IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Her joyful squeals of happiness echoed down the corridor as the Marauders woke up.

Remus Lupin shook his head with a small, cheerful smile, remembering when he was that age and how much he loved, and actually still loved, Christmas. He got up out of bed, getting ready to wake the others up when a pink haired child ran into the room and leaped for his bed.

"COME ON WAKE UP YOU THREE IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Tonks bellowed at the top of her voice and giggled, even though the others did not wake.

"Do you know what Santa's got you?" Remus asked her kindly as he picked her up and twirled the girl around in his arms, making her laugh with glee.

"I don't know, that's why I'm trying to wake you all up so I can go and find out." Tonks huffed with annoyance, a frown marring her young face and her hair merging into a fiery red.

"I'll get them up for you." Remus laughed. Sighing with relief, the young metamorphmagus headed out the room, tripping on the rug as she left.

Remus turned to the other occupants in the room who were still sound asleep; he decided he would wake Sirius up first, as he was by far the hardest.

"Sirius…Sirius." Remus tried, he started shaking his friend's shoulders roughly but still the raven haired boy slept, merrily turning over in his sleep so that he was on his back. Remus tried to think of a different strategy and slapped Sirius fairly hard on the forehead, but still the boy did not even flinch. Last chance…quickly walking over to the opposite side of the room and getting into position the werewolf took off at a run, jumping onto his sleeping friend.

Sirius woke with a scream of pure horror. "Moony, why the hell did you do that?!" he asked, holding his chest as if he just had a heart attack. Remus rolled his eyes then continued to try and wake up his two other friends: James Potter and Peter Pettigrew.

Ten minutes later arrived four still very sleepy Marauders into the living room where Andromeda, Ted, and Nymphadora had already taken their seats around the Christmas tree. Tonks who had a disappointed frown on her face before because she couldn't open her presents yet, now had a face of pure joy. She dived under the Christmas tree and brought out a present which was oddly shaped, opened it and found it to be a junior broom stick from her parents.

"Well, why are you not opening your presents?" Tonks asked, her voice riddled with confusion as to why she was the only one opening presents. Once asked, everyone dived forward, getting their own presents and opening them.

Once everybody had finished, the Marauders and Tonks all headed up stairs into the Marauder's bedroom whilst Andromeda made breakfast. They were all each carrying an armful of gifts and laughing merrily.

Remus smiled happily to himself as he got onto his bed to look at all his gifts.

"What did you all get?" Sirius asked, jumping around everyone's beds like an excited puppy, ending up at his own where Tonks sat happily, smiling broadly at him her little legs pointed out in front of her.

"Broomstick Servicing Kit from my parents, some clothes off my family, and a bit of stuff from Zonko's from you guys." James answered. He did not even attempt to look up from his broomstick servicing book which he was studying intently with unblinking eyes, wanting to remember every word.

"I got quite a lot of money," Peter started, scratching his head trying to remember, despite them only opening the presents a little while ago "some clothes and some sweets and chocolate from Honeydukes."

Remus smiled eagerly at his friends, "Chocolate, but I did get a letter from my parents saying they're saving up for me to get a pet." The Marauders shared a look and smiled sadly at their best friend, all of them knew that Remus' family didn't have a lot of money and because of that Remus never really got a lot of presents. The aspect which saddened them though was he didn't care if didn't get a lot of presents, he was just grateful for the ones he did get.

At that moment Tonks ran out of the room and came back in with four, small, and badly wrapped presents, handing them out to the shocked boys "I forgot to put these under the Christmas tree but they're for you guys from me." she smiled and anxiously waited for the boys to open them.

They all smiled at what the presents held within them, all four boys got a piece of string with a charm on it. Sirius got a dog, James a stag, Peter's was a rat and Remus' was a wolf. Tonks didn't really understand it but she heard the Marauders all talking about those animals and decided to act upon it. The Marauders then slipped it round their necks and each in turn gave Tonks a warm, grateful, hug.

Remus began to tickle her when it was his turn and couldn't help but think of how much she loved that little girl as a friend.

"KIDS, BREAKFAST IS READY!" Ted shouted from down the stairs.

Turning her head at her father's call and getting off the bed Tonks clumsily ran out the room leaving the Marauders behind who went at a slower pace.

"She's going to be a stunner when she's older." James observed.

"What do you expect, she's a metamorphmagus. She can turn as pretty or ugly as she wants." Sirius barked with laughter.

"That's not what I meant." James narrowed his eyes at his friend, smirking at the same time at Sirius' half-hearted joke.

"I have to agree with James, she will look beautiful naturally." Remus said as they walked down the stairs while Peter nodded his agreement.

"Well no way am I allowing people to gawk at her, I shall protect her from boys with my life." Sirius gave a mock bow making the rest of the Marauders laugh uncontrollably.

Heading towards the kitchen, Remus spotted something in the living room. Stopping abruptly and ignoring the moans from the others about them being hungry, he watched Tonks who was sitting by the Christmas tree looking fascinated at something.

"Hey guys, what's Dora doing in there?" Remus whispered to the others who shook their heads truthfully not knowing why the young girl was there. So they went in to join her.

"What's the matter little cousin?" Sirius asked, moving over to sit down beside her, staring at the girl with a quizzical look on his face.

"There's another present, but it's glowing" Tonks answered, looking at the said present in confusion. That got the Marauders attention, the other three sitting down next to her looking at the glowing gift.

"What should we do?" Peter asked timidly.

James reached forward but Remus put a hand on his arm. "James… what if it's dangerous?"

"Well we won't know until we open that thing." James retorted. And after a second of contemplating on what to do, Remus nodded, his lips thinning as he let go of his friend's arm.

Reaching forward, James grabbed the present and brought it towards them. They all shared a look and nodded. Sirius then took the present from James and started to unwrap it. Once open the whole group just stared.

"What is it?" Tonks asked, looking at the seventeen-year-olds with a frown of confusion riddled upon her face.

"It's a time turner, only it looks a bit different." Remus answered, locking eyes with Tonks who nodded.

"You don't think it's a time healer, do you?" asked Sirius, wide eyed. They were extremely rare.

"Nope, got the wrong engraving…"

The time turner was still glowing but all of a sudden it got brighter and brighter, blinding the people in the room. Remus grabbed onto Tonks protectively who in turn hugged him tightly around the waist. A flash of light then the Marauders and Tonks were all gone; but only moments later they landed with a loud thud on a hard floor and all groaned.

"What the hell was that?" Sirius questioned, rubbing his aching head, he had more or less landed head first.

"I have no clue, but one thing is for sure: I don't want to do it again." James put in, running a hand through his hair in confusion. What the hell just happened?

Tonks was still hugging Remus, who had taken the fall. They all quickly stood and Remus picked up Tonks and held her close, resulting in her burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Where are we?" Peter asked his voice shaking.

"It looks like" Sirius paused, "Grimmauld place."

There was a loud clang behind them, turning round the Marauders came face to face with a pink haired female. She had tripped over something and as she got up the Marauders paled. There standing in front of them was an older version of the girl Remus held in his arms… Nymphadora Tonks.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. He's Been Cloned

**03/08/16**

 **1) Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling**

 **2) Thank you to my beta Moony-is-my-life**

 **3) The older versions of the Marauders and Tonks with have their names in Italics: _Remus, Sirius and Tonks_**

* * *

"Merlin's beard." she whispered, dumbstruck to herself. "I have no idea how you got in here or who you actually are but I suggest you get out of this house before I blast you out." _Tonks_ said, getting her wand out, readying herself for the enemy.

"Hey, hold up" Sirius started, putting his hands up in the air as a sign of surrender. "We don't know how we got here," he looked around and frowned in confusion… did they just get brought to Grimmauld Place? "Someone sent us a weird time turner thing for Christmas and when we looked at it it just exploded and brought us here." he defended quickly, not wanting to get on what looked like his cousin's wrong side.

 _Tonks_ just nodded slowly, contemplating on whether they were safe or evil. "Okay you lot in here." she said, pointing to where the kitchen in Grimmauld place is located. They then went down the steps into the cellar kitchen, where a whole lot of people were surrounding one table. All sound vanished as the Marauders and two Tonks walked into the room, the awkward silence caused a bead of sweat to form on Peter's brow, especially when all the wizards and witches got out their wands at the intruders.

"Okay all of you in a straight line and tell us all who you are, how old you are, and a likely story so we believe that it's you." _Tonks_ instructed, raising one of her very pink brows in what was meant to be a threatening manner. However, a pink haired witch doesn't look scary in the slightest.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" roared Moody, making the time travellers jump in shock and Tonks to cling tighter to Remus who held on just as tight trying to soothe the girl.

"I know, that's why I told them to tell us a likely story" the metamorphmagus sighed, rolling her eyes at her mentor. "Okay who wants to go first?" She added chirpily, momentarily forgetting about her threatening manner.

Sirius stepped up with the famous Black grin plastered upon his face, making the other _Sirius_ smirk identically. "I'm Sirius Black, I'm eighteen, and last year I auditioned to get my photo taken for a muggle magazine until Mrs Potter found out and literally nearly made me deaf with how much she shouted at me." he finished.

 _Tonks_ raised one eyebrow, "Why would she shout at you?"

To that Sirius blushed, "Maybe I forgot to mention that I would be appearing naked on it."

The whole room burst into uncontrollable laughter. _Sirius_ just nodded his smirk widening because it was the truth.

Sirius jumped back his eyes wide with shock and a tinge of fear when he first noticed his older self "Wow, why the hell do you look like me?"

"I look like you because I am you" _Sirius_ laughed at his younger self's stupidity especially after he had already seen the older _Tonks_ , emitting another bark of laughter at the blush that riddled upon the young Black's face. He shared a sad, and very quick, look with James before turning his eyes to the ground.

"Who's next?"

"I'm James Potter, I'm seventeen, and just this year Sirius and I went on the run from muggle cops and Death Eaters on Sirius' death trap of a motor bike."

 _Sirius_ nodded still looking down at the floor, he couldn't bear to look in the eyes of his dead best friend.

James frowned with confusion as to why his older friend wouldn't look at him. What exactly was going on?

Remus decided to go next with Tonks still in his arms; the room went quiet as they watched the duo. A sandy haired man went up to join _Sirius_ who gave the man a knowing glance.

Remus' eyes widened, "Um, hi. I'm Remus Lupin, I'm seventeen and," he wasn't too sure what to say about himself; he couldn't tell people he's a werewolf…could he? "When I was young I got bitten by a werewolf, don't ask me who because I don't know, but what I do know is he opened my window and he bit me in my sleep." The awkward silence which followed was deafening to the ears. Most of the occupants in the room just smiled sadly at the young werewolf.

 _Remus_ nodded sadly as that was the truth. Seeing the look of such sadness marred upon his best friends face _Sirius_ pulled him into a strong one armed hug closely followed by _Tonks_. Though awkward at the start, their bodies eventually melted perfectly together.

Remus nodded for Tonks to go, he put her down on the ground next to himself, though she still clung desperately to his side. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks, I'm five years old and I hate my first name so either call me Dora or Tonks." The room once again rumbled with laughter, making the young girl frown with confusion. Remus chuckled a bit and grasped the young girl's hand, giving it a light squeeze, stressing the fact that he was still there.

Everyone glared at the last of the five with pure hate. "I-I'm P-Peter P-P-Pettigrew, I'm s-seventeen, and I'm W-Wormtail out of the M-Marauders." He stuttered nervously. _Sirius_ ' grey eyes sent the boy a look of pure death; _Remus_ nudged him and shook his head slowly, a silent warning that the rat can't know what happens.

"Okay we believe you" Molly said as she put steaming hot roasted potatoes down on the table.

"You need a bit of knowledge about where you are" they all gasped, one in horror, (Peter), and the rest in surprise when they saw an older and a lot stricter looking Professor McGonagall approach them with a stern look upon her face. "The year is 1995, I can't actually believe this myself but Potter you're a father" McGonagall told the boy, shaking her head with eyes raised to the ceiling.

James' eyes widened at the fact.

"And You-Know-Who is back that is all I am going to say on the matter."

"What month is it?" Tonks asked suddenly, a small frown creasing between her brows.

"August." The professor answered, looking at the pink haired girl curiously.

Tonks frown started to become a grimace and she choked back a sob, Sirius picked her up knowing what was wrong with the young girl and told her, "It's okay, we won't have to wait as long for Christmas because it's in a couple of months" at this new found knowledge she gave an excited squeal.

"I best get the kids down here." Molly told them, opening the cellar door and then gave a groan, "They've been throwing dung bombs again." _Tonks_ went to join her, knowing this was going to be a two woman job.

"Hey… Older me." Sirius went over to his older self, Tonks still in his arms, Remus and James following him and looked round in fascination, they had never been in Grimmauld Place. _Sirius_ was still sitting with _Remus_. "What the hell have you done to my hair?" he asked in a serious tone, looking outraged at his older self as to why his hair was so long and unkempt.

 _Sirius_ rolled his eyes and grunted harshly, "You try spending twelve years in Azkaban and not have your hair grow like mad… Oh wait you will have your time in Azkaban."

Sirius paled in a matter of seconds, looking as if he was going to faint James quickly took Dora off him as Remus got him a chair which he immediately collapsed onto. "Why was I in Azkaban?" he asked quietly as if any louder would send the world tumbling down before his eyes.

"I was framed, I escaped two years ago first person ever to get out of Azkaban, but I'm still on the run."

"What were you framed for?" James asked not too sure if he wanted to know the answer.

 _Sirius_ didn't answer looking to _Remus_ to see if it was actually a good idea to tell them.

The Marauders waited in silence but eventually _Remus_ nodded.

"For the murder of James and Lily Potter." He coughed uncomfortably.

Everything was silent for a moment until the unmistakable sound of someone screaming pierced its way through the halls of the ancient house.

"FILTH! SCUM! BYPRODUCTS OF DIRT AND VILENESS! HALF BREEDS, MUTANTS, FREAKS, BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!"

Sirius paled, the last time he heard that voice was when the woman put the Cruciatus curse on him, after that was when he ran away to the Potter's house.

"Mum." _Sirius_ shook his head with a groan of annoyance. At the look on his younger self's face he added, "Don't worry it's just the portrait."

"We'll be back in a minute." _Remus_ said and left them along with _Sirius_ to go and sort out Sirius' deranged mother.

Sirius hoped that they would be able to burn the picture so he could spit on the ashes.

"I can't believe you're dead." Sirius' voice cracked, the thought of his best friend, his brother in all but blood was dead horrified him.

"I can't believe I marry Lily and have a child with her!" James' face was beaming, taking no notice of the fact that he was in this time deceased.

 _Tonks_ tumbled into the room and mumbled under her breath "Blasted troll umbrella stand."

"I see you've still got two left feet." James chuckled as the girl came to join them; she did the most mature thing and stuck her tongue out making the Marauders laugh at her naivety.

Their laughter died out when a boy entered into the room. He had black hair that stuck up in every direction, round glasses and the most vivid green eyes, which they all knew instantly who the boy who had inherited the feature from. "Merlin's beard." Remus said gravely, eyes wide.

"You've been cloned." Sirius finished gob smacked, earning a whack from James.

The boy didn't seem to have noticed them yet as he went to go and speak to a now balding Arthur Weasley. "He looks like the double of you." Peter said, coming to join them, his mouth wide open.

"But he has my Lily-flower's eyes." James replied in awe, smiling happily that his life's ambition to marry Lily Evans had been accomplished.

 _Sirius_ joined them and told them sadly "I've told them about you but I don't really think he wants to believe it."

After a chat with Mundungus Fletcher, Harry gave a big sigh of defeat and went to join his Godfather, moving over and sitting on a chair right beside him.

James and Harry looked at each other and smiled; Harry's was shy whilst James' was more in pride. "Rumour has it I have a son." James started seriously with a straight face and arms. "I think it might be that ginger one over there." James pointed over at Ron.

The Marauders and Harry snorted with laughter, James put down Dora who went straight over to where Hermione, Ginny and _Tonks_ were all talking.

"Nope that would be me," Harry said smiling "Harry James Potter." He introduced.

"You look like James' clone." Remus stated smiling.

Harry just nodded, getting that told to him all the time was rather annoying but Remus was just too kind of a person to snap at – he wasn't in the greatest of moods with everything going on around him.

They talked for a good half an hour before they all started eating.

Remus watched _Tonks_ while she was doing different noses laughing at them, thinking of how little the girl, now woman, had changed.

"When is the hearing?" Harry asked Mr. Weasley.

"Hearing, what hearing?" James asked confused, putting a bit of potato into his mouth.

"He's being doing underage magic." Mrs. Weasley told them, a stern look sent towards Harry in a motherly way.

"Not my fault Dementors came after me." Harry grumbled, playing with his food with disinterest.

"Why did Dementors come after you?"

"I don't know." Harry replied irritably.

"Mother's temper" Sirius whispered to Remus who gave him a look which clearly stated: 'Not the time.'

The discussion went on late into the night, it started out friendly but then _Sirius_ had to open his big mouth about a weapon. That was the day Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George all became part of the order… Along with Remus, Sirius, James and Peter, to _Sirius_ ' disgust.

When everyone decided to go to bed all the Marauders could think about is what has happened to their lives and why life couldn't be simple. Then darkness succumbed them.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	3. New You

_**10/08/16**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I am Not JK Rowling**_

 _ **Older versions of Remus, Tonks and Sirius' names will be in italics**_

 _ **Massive thank you to my beta Moony-is-my-life (Literally she is amazing)**_

* * *

Today was the day; Harry was going to have his hearing.

Harry woke up at half five that morning, dreading the day ahead of him. The thought of being kicked out of Hogwarts was repulsing; Hogwarts was his home, he wouldn't allow anyone to take that away from him. However, the thought did occur in his mind if he did get expelled… what would he be able to do with his life? Run the Knight Bus like Stan Shunpike? Become a caretaker or groundskeeper at Hogwarts? Maybe even worse, he would have to live the rest of his life in the muggle world just dreaming about the life he once had.

Harry wiped at the layer of nervous sweat that had started to form on his brow. What would his parents have thought if they were here today only to watch him become an outcast to the wizarding world? This thought literally sent a chill down Harry's spine. He can't remember his childhood with his parents but from the pictures he had seen he could imagine the disappointment marring their young faces.

Despite this a smile crept its way to the side of the messy haired teenager's mouth… His Father was indeed here and that brought some comfort to Harry, even though his dad was only a few years older than him but that was better than not having his father here at all.

He got up out of bed and got dressed in the clothes Mrs. _Weasley_ had kindly set out for him and started heading to the Marauders' room. Not bothering to knock because he didn't want to wake the other occupants he opened the door and trudged straight over to his Dad's bed none too quietly. The rest of the Marauders were still sound asleep, not having to worry whether they would be expelled from the one place they could call home.

Harry hesitated at first… would James be mad for waking him up this early? Harry didn't know him well enough to judge what he is like, the only things he knows about James is from what he found out through others and this short time they had spent together now. Contemplating for a few seconds Harry finally decided to go through with it… he really did want to speak to him.

He placed his hands on James' shoulders and started shaking him a little, James woke with a start, looking up at his fuzzy son.

"Who are you?" James whispered incoherently, blinking dumbly.

Harry rolled his eyes and passed James his glasses; he blinked twice innocently and turned to look up, his hazel eyes softening when he saw the look of distress on his future son's face. "Sorry about that Harry, I'm as blind as a bat without my glasses."

"I know… I inherited it from you" Harry gave a small tight smile, hoping his Father didn't see too much of the pain behind it. "Is there any possible chance I can talk with you, it's just…" Harry wasn't quite too sure what to ask, was it advice? Or did he just want someone to talk to?

Staring at his son with concerned eyes, James just nodded even though he didn't know his son well, he already he knew he loved him and he would want to be the best possible father now for the boy as he hadn't had in previous years. They made their way silently out onto the landing, cautious not to wake anybody else up, and into the room where _Sirius_ keeps Buckbeak, now known as Witherwings and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall and put their legs up to their chests identically.

"What did you want to talk about?" James asked, ruffling his hair in a nervous gesture.

"Not too sure." Harry started, staring blankly ahead of himself, "I guess I just wanted someone to talk to, someone who… thinks like me."

"You mean someone who has a super awesome mind." James joked proudly. His heart swelled thinking that his boy wanted to talk to someone, but that someone could only be him. Once again Harry rolled his eyes, this time at his father's arrogance, and nodded.

"How are you feeling about your hearing today?" James started with tight lips, hating the fact that Harry has been put in such a position.

"Sick, angry… scared." Harry listed off only a few before he couldn't go on; James put one comforting arm around his son, who tensed for a second before relaxing.

"You will be fine, I know Dumbledore and he would never allow you to get expelled. The ministry love him."

"Not any more they think we're both mad. They won't accept that Voldemort is back… it's just so hard!" Harry stomped one of his feet on the floor in frustration, his eyes immediately started to fill with the tears he had bottled up for too long.

"Calm down… damn you sure do have your mother's temper." both teens grinned sheepishly, making Harry give a laugh/sob. "And if it was easy there would be no adventure."

Harry contemplated the words and nodded, wiping his eyes furiously so that the tears of frustration wouldn't fall. They talked for about half an hour before they decided to head downstairs.

Downstairs only a few people were awake, if you could actually call them awake.

"M-m-morning, Harry," yawned _Tonks_ sleepily. Her hair was blonde and curly this morning. "Sleep all right?"

"Yeah." Harry replied dully.

 _Tonks_ was about to say something when Remus came into the room, wearing his pyjamas: grey flannel pants and a green shirt which said: _'Say Hello to My Little Friend'_ with a picture of a leprechaun on it, looking quite dishevelled from his sleep. "Morning." he greeted, stifling a yawn. His hair was as messy as James and Harry's.

The three laughed at him Remus just smiled back innocently "Yes, yes I know. I look like I could be a Potter."

"As I w-was saying, I-I've b-been up all night." with that _Tonks_ lazily placed her head down on the table, looking as if she was taking a well-deserved snooze.

"She's not changed a bit." James laughed, looking at the sleeping woman with amusement.

"What's that supposed to mean?" _Tonks_ lifted her head a bit.

"Well in our time you will sleep wherever you can. But you mainly choose people's shoulders as pillows instead of table's." James told her, knocking twice on the table for emphasis.

"Shoulders?"

"Yeah, whenever you were on Sirius' lap you would instantly put your head on his shoulder, next thing you know you were out for the night… you seem to love Remus' shoulder as well." James said, placing a hand on his chin thoughtfully.

 _Tonks_ blushed.

 _Remus_ strolled into the room looking round the room to see a furiously blushing _Tonks_. "What did you say to her?" the question was sent towards James who just looked at him with a smile.

"That Tonks likes your shoulder as a pillow."

 _Remus_ blushed just as deeply as _Tonks_ before nodding awkwardly, "Well she was tired, I wasn't going to throw her off and you're just jealous it wasn't your shoulder."

Half an hour later, in which the Marauders had found it suitable to change into their day attire everyone had come down and was wishing Harry luck. "I wish I could come with you." James whispered to Harry whilst giving him a fatherly hug.

"Yeah me too."

And then Harry and Mr. Weasley were gone. This left the Weasley children, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Tonks, _Remus, Sirius, Tonks_ , and Mrs. Weasley the only occupants in the house.

"Did you actually just attempt to brush a Potter's hair?" Sirius inquired Mrs. Weasley with a bark of laughter; she turned her back to him with a huff making the animagus' point right, which only caused more laughter.

Conversation went on through the day, and Harry was still not back. At two pm there was commotion in the fireplace giving most of the people a minor heart attack but was relieved to see it was only McGonagall. She briskly rounded all the time travellers up and sent them into the front room so they had privacy.

"Alright you five," McGonagall said to the five who were now looking at her quizzically. "We haven't found a way to get you back yet so it seems you will have to come to Hogwarts until we do. We have set up some fake identities for you and you will go by that for the year. Also you will all be fifth years, because I expect you would want to keep an eye on Harry." James, Sirius, and Remus nodded truthfully.

"Who wants to know who you are first?" she looked between them, raising a stern eyebrow.

"I will." James sighed lazily, putting his hand up.

"Very well Mr. Potter, you will be Charlus Evans… Charlus for your Great Grandfather and Evans for your future wife… No one knows Lily's maiden name with her being a muggle born. And you're one of Harry's second cousins. If anyone asks you are your Cousin Louisa's bastard child, obviously don't say it in those terms but long story short you had to keep your muggle-born fathers." This was motioned with air quotation marks, "surname by law."

James nodded, slightly taken aback by his Professor's forwardness. "I have one question… can I call myself Charlie instead?"

McGonagall gave one stiff nod.

"Mr Lupin, you will be John Lupin… John after your uncle and you will pose as your older self's nephew, under the pretence that you are now living with him whilst you go Hogwarts." Remus nodded even though he doesn't have any brothers or sisters it was still a believable story because no one else knew that.

"Mr Pettigrew," McGonagall hissed "You will now be known as Benjamin Wormsworth." she said no more, not wanting to have too much of a conversation with a traitorous rat.

"And you two were the hardest." Sirius and Tonks just smiled sheepishly. "Miss Tonks," McGonagall started softly, "will you be able to morph yourself to look as if you were a fifteen year old?"

Tonks looked at Remus who frowned but nodded his head, wondering why the girl needed his acceptance. She closed her eyes and scrunched up her face. Nothing happened for a second then all of a sudden she grew to about the same height as Hermione (Remus put a blanket around her shoulders as the clothes started to rip), lengthened her bubble gum pink hair so that it was down to her waist and got rid of little bits of baby chub.

"Perfect, except could you make your hair black and eyes grey like Sirius?" Tonks obliged. "Okay here is the reason for that, you two will now be Aries and Aquarius Black, twin children of Regulus Black." She said pointing at Sirius for Aries and Tonks for Aquarius.

"Hold up, I am not acting as my little brother's child. It's just wrong and it doesn't make any sense… people know the Black name too well." Sirius interfered, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the thought of having to play the child of his baby, Slytherin brother.

To that McGonagall smirked, "Not if he copulated once with a muggle girl, getting her pregnant."

"Mum and Dad would never let us carry the Black name." Sirius countered confused.

"They were dead before they found out about you." McGonagall said gruffly.

Sirius thought for a second then eventually nodded, accepting the story.

"Oh yes, and you're all still Gryffindors, including you Tonks, Miss Granger will take care of you when these hooligans aren't around." she said with a slight smirk, as the Marauders gave mock looks of shock making the little girl giggle.

They left the front room and went back into the kitchen (Tonks got dragged off upstairs to put some of _Tonks_ ' clothes on), where Fred, George and Ginny were singing whilst doing some sort of tribal dance to "He got off, he got off."

The Marauders smiled and looked at Harry who just smiled back "I told you Dumbledore wouldn't allow you to get expelled." James laughed thumping his son on the back relieved that his son was allowed to go back to Hogwarts.

Twenty minutes passed before Remus had spotted Tonks who looked a bit awkward standing in the corner "You alright?" he asked her kindly.

She just nodded, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her Weird Sisters shirt which _Tonks_ had lent her. Even though she was crying Remus couldn't help but think how she looked beautiful (no one could say otherwise), for a fake fifteen year old, but he'd have preferred it if she had chosen what she wanted to look like rather than be told.

"No you're not." and with that Tonks buried her head in his shoulder and started crying her eyes out.

"I-I d-don't u-understand what's g-going on?" She sobbed sadly.

"I know you don't but that's why we're here to help." Remus smiled at her, even though in the back of his head he was thinking about how he didn't really understand everything as well, she smiled back in a very childish way.

On the other side of the room _Sirius_ was watching the two smiling. Tonks had always preferred Remus' company and he always seemed to make her feel better, his eyes darted over to where the said people were but older. He knew something was going on, and he finally came to the conclusion that if they were ever to be together he would be alright with it.

That night Mrs. Weasley cooked them a delicious dinner and everyone was happily talking and laughing away.

"Okay," _Remus_ said to Tonks who had now morphed back to her normal self… well as normal as Tonks could be with her luminous spiky pink hair. "Up to bed with you."

Tonks looked as though she was going to protest, but all _Remus_ had to do was raise one of his brown eyebrows and the girl gave a huff in surrender waving the others goodnight who kindly waved back.

 _Remus_ carried her upstairs and tucked her in bed, she fell asleep almost instantly.

Going back to the party _Remus_ found well more heard that all the Weasley children had once again started singing: "HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF!"

Up until Mrs. Weasley roared: "SHUT UP!" and she left the room.

Everyone carried on joking and singing…

* * *

Meanwhile…

Tonks woke up with a start, she had heard something weird. Backing up to the top of her bed she pulled her knees up to her chest squashing the teddy _Remus_ had gave her in-between them. Hearing it again Tonks emitted a low sob in fear. It was nothing scary she recited in the back of her head; she got up and walked out of the room moving towards the bedroom the sound seemed to be coming from. Opening the door as quietly as she could, Tonks was surprised to see that it was Mrs. Weasley crying. Her heart sank; she didn't like to see Mrs. Weasley cry, since they had all arrived the ginger witch had been nothing but kind to them. She opened the door a little more to go and help her but stopped at what she saw… Tonks did the only thing she could… she screamed.

* * *

Downstairs…

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard the scream "Tonks." Sirius whispered and darted full speed up the stairs, with the rest of the order close on his heels.

"TONKS ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Everyone shouted as they belted up the stairs, seeking to hear Tonks say something, anything.

Tonks was huddled in the corner outside the bedroom looking as though she had seen a ghost, her hair had turned her natural mousy brown and her shoulders were shaking as sobs wracked her small body. Sirius picked her up and went to see what frightened her.

Entering the room his grey eyes widened drastically, he could now see why she was scared so much.

Mrs Weasley was standing front of a corpse which was a complete replica of Harry; it was only a boggart but hell that was scary. _Remus_ got rid of the boggart for her and Sirius was left there holding a still sobbing Tonks.

"Shhh, it's okay" he said as they went back into her room putting her into bed and lying beside her, she snugged up as soon as possible resting her head on his broad shoulder and Sirius put his arms around her protectively as if that would get rid of all evils.

"That was awful."

"I know Dora, but I know what will cheer you up" Sirius smiled, getting excited himself.

Tonks looked up.

"Just think, this time next week we will be in Hogwarts." that made Tonks give the biggest smile the world has ever seen.

* * *

 _ **Please Review :)**_


	4. September 1st

**17/08/16**

 **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling**

 **Beta: The Amazing Moony-is-my-life**

* * *

September 1st has always been a date on the calendar which nearly all students who attended Hogwarts loved; because that was the day all students go back or start school. Hogwarts isn't like any other school; no it's a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. That's what makes it so special.

"I CAN'T WAIT TILL WE GET THERE!" Tonks shouted excitedly at the top of her voice, running around the kitchen of Grimmauld Place madly, making all the adults chuckle at her antics. She hadn't yet turned into Aquarius Black, so it just made the sight all that funnier, a little girl with pink hair jumping up and down, actually wanting to go school. It's not a sight you see every day.

"Tonks calm down." _Remus_ chuckled kindly; she gave a huff but surrendered and went to eat the rest of her cornflakes.

 _Tonks_ ' eyes widened in shock at what had just occurred; she hardly ever took orders from anyone except her parents, Dumbledore, and Moody… and he hardly even really gave the young girl an actual order.

"Are Harry and Ron still in bed?" James inquired, looking at his watch, frowning a little.

"Yes," answered Mrs. Weasley who was busy putting checking all the Hogwarts trunks, "why?"

"Because it's a quarter to ten and the train leaves at eleven."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley flabbergasted, shooting up from her crouched position by George's trunk she went to wake up the rest of the teens. "How could I have let them sleep in?"

The Marauders both old and young laughed.

"Come on little me, we best make you Aquarius Black." _Tonks_ said, winking at her younger self and took her from the room.

Fifteen minutes later, all were ready to go. They were all clambering through the door like a stampede when it happened; Ginny tripped, knocking over Mrs Black's curtains… what followed had to be the funniest shouting match the Marauders had ever witnessed between Mrs. Black and Mrs. Weasley.

"FILTHY HALF BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!"

"OH SHUT UP YOU HAG!"

"YOU UNPURIFY MY ANCESTORS HOUSE!"

"GOOD, I'M GOING TO CONTINUE UNPURIFY YOUR AWFUL HOUSE AND I'M TELLING YOU NOW I'M GOING TO ENJOY IT AS WELL!" Mrs. Weasley shouted gruffly.

Tonks sent a sideways look to Remus and whispered: "I think she's gone cuckoo."

Mrs. Black sent a hateful glare towards Mrs. Weasley who stuck a finger up at her; _Sirius_ closed the curtains with tears of mirth in his eyes.

The Marauders and Tonks put their trunks together (their stuff had actually came back in time with them, as if someone knew they would be needing it) and apparated to Platform 9 and 3/4, well Remus, Sirius, and James did whilst Peter held onto James, as he still couldn't apparate, and Tonks held onto Remus tightly.

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's closely followed behind with Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Mad Eye Moody, _Tonks_ , _Remus_ , and a large black bear-like dog, which everyone knew was _Sirius_ in Padfoot form. Everyone just stared gobsmacked as the dog wagged its tail happily, searching around for its godson.

"Dumbledore said no." Mrs. Weasley hissed angrily at the dog which just looked innocently back at her. "Oh well, on your own head be it."

"Pads, Mrs. Weasley is right, you best get out of here." James said in a forlorn tone, scratching the dog behind the ear. Padfoot shook his head with a very dog-like frown on his face and turned to look at Harry who was staring at the dog with some kind of fear hidden in those brilliant green eyes - Lily's eyes.

"You shouldn't have come." Harry whispered to Padfoot hastily, who replied by playfully butting his head into Harry's shoulder.

They all said their goodbye's and all the teens and Tonks, who was squealing happily, earning quite a few curious looks, headed onto the train. James and Remus were making their way, by instinct, to the prefect's cabin when Sirius caught them by the scruffs of their clothes.

"You're not the Prefect or Head Boy anymore." Sirius smiled in a manic sort of way and pointed at Ron and Hermione who were making their way down the corridor to the said compartment.

"Where are we sitting?" Peter squeaked, trying with all his might to pull his trunk.

"Umm, that one looks empty." Sirius pointed over to a compartment near them then carried both his and Tonks' trunks to it. The others joined.

Once they had all settled in they started to talk with Tonks squealing happily, Sirius could see her hyper mode rising to the surface and shook his head slowly at her. Tonks just huffed.

"We will have to take it in turns doing Tonks' homework." Remus said, looking around at everyone in the compartment. Sirius, James, and Peter all looked at him for a second as though he was mad then promptly burst out laughing.

"Oh my dear Moonykins, you will be doing Tonks' homework." Sirius laughed humorously, wiping away a fake tear.

"No way, it's OWL year we have to share!" Remus objected, looking flabbergasted.

"Why does anyone have to do my homework, most of the teachers know I'm five," Tonks said, turning around from watching the moving landscape and childishly showing five fingers. "so they wouldn't give me any."

The boys looked at her, she had a point. "Well for the teachers who don't know we will all just play by our strengths." Sirius stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, everyone nodded agreeing. "That means under no circumstances do we let Remus do her potions homework."

Remus sent a mock glare at his friend as the others began to laugh. Then realisation hit him, "Oh shit, I have to retake Potions all over again!" he groaned.

Tonks gasped, "Remus said a bad word."

"Go on tell him off Tonksie." James nodded his head towards the werewolf, tears of laughter rolling down his face at Remus' new found realisation.

After a firm scolding from a five-year-old it left Remus a few shades paler and a on the verge of a pissing himself Sirius Black.

Sometime later Harry joined them looking sullen.

"Where have you been?" James questioned his son, putting down and exploding snap card and watching it burst into ash.

Peter huffed with annoyance; he always lost at this game.

"With Ginny, Neville and Luna." Harry replied, moving over to watch the game.

The conversation and games went on until they got bored of James winning all the time and Harry's mood seemed to brighten.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you there's an article in the Quibbler about you." Harry laughed uncontrollably, taking the Quibbler out of his pocket.

Sirius snatched the magazine off him and began to read, James and Remus looking over his shoulders.

 _SIRIUS – BLACK AS HE'S PAINTED?_

 _Notorious mass murderer or innocent singing sensation?_

 _For fourteen years Sirius Black has been believed guilty of the mass murder of twelve innocent muggles and one wizard. Black's audacious escape from Azkaban two years ago has led to the widest manhunt ever conducted by the Ministry of Magic. None of us have ever questioned that he deserves to be recaptured and handed back to the dementors._

 _BUT DOES HE?_

 _Startling new evidence has recently come to light that Sirius Black may not have committed the crimes for which he was sent to Azkaban. In fact, says Doris Purkiss, of 18 Ancanthia Way, Little Norton, Black may have not even been present at the killings._

 _"What people don't realise is that Sirius Black is a false name," says Mrs. Purkiss. "The man people believe to be Sirius Black is actually Stubby Boardman, lead singer of popular singing group The HobGoblins, who retired from public life after being struck on the ear by a turnip at a concert in Little Norton Church Hall nearly fifteen years ago. I recognised him the moment I saw his picture in the paper. Now, Stubby couldn't possibly have committed those crimes because on the day in question he happened to be enjoying a romantic candlelit dinner with me. I have written to the Minister of Magic and am expecting him to give Stubby, alias Sirius, a full pardon any day now._

Sirius looked horrified and had gone all pale, James and Remus however burst out laughing, rolling on the compartment floor.

"I think I'm going to wet myself!" James said between laughs holding his stomach and tears of mirth rolling down his face.

Remus couldn't even speak his contagious laugh made all the others in the room laugh even more, especially Tonks who was now on the floor with them, just laughing at his laugh.

Sirius looked as if he was going to die of shame "Remind me to stay away from one Doris Purkiss." he told them, making them laugh even more.

Hermione and Ron joined them some time later and they all began talking and laughing. It was only when they had about half an hour to go on the train trouble arrived. Three boys who look as if they could be the sons of Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle senior entered the room, looking as though they all had dung under their noses.

"So it's true, there are new fifth years coming to join Hogwarts… the name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"You're not going to repeat that again are you?" Ron groaned and Malfoy just sent him a dirty look.

"Who are you all?"

None of them answered.

"I'm a prefect, unlike you Potter; I can give out punishments for people who don't obey my orders."

Harry was literally shaking with anger "Yeah, but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Everyone in the room began to laugh at the look of fury on Malfoy's face, who was continuing to glare at Harry. "You still haven't introduced me to your friends Potter."

"This is my second cousin Charlus Evans." Harry said, waving towards James a bit cautiously, hoping that Malfoy couldn't figure out the real connection.

"People call me Charlie but I don't think you're welcome to that." James said giving Malfoy a dirty look in annoyance.

"Wow Potter, you actually have relatives I thought you were brought up in a pigsty with your filthy muggle Aunt and Uncle." Malfoy sneered nastily, James stood up willing to protect his son's pride only to be pulled back down again by that said person.

"This is Benjamin WormsWorth." Harry said about Pettigrew, shortly trying to hide the disgust in his voice, not willing to talk about him any further.

"You remember our third year Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor don't you?" Harry asked Malfoy whose lip curled with hate "This is his nephew, John Lupin."

"Oh great, we've got another half breed in the school." Malfoy said coolly, smiling at the reaction he got.

Sirius quickly got up and looked like her was about to punch Malfoy into the next millennium when Remus put a calm hand on his arm and shook his head.

"Malfoy," Remus said calmly, looking straight at the boy in question "yes my Uncle has Lycanthropy, but that certainly doesn't mean I have and I would appreciate it if you didn't use such racist language about my Uncle."

Malfoy looked taken aback by what Remus had just said but then smiled evilly which made the hair on the back of Remus' neck stand on end with worry.

"And this is Aries and Aquarius Black." Harry motioned towards Sirius and Tonks who both just glared at Malfoy, even Tonks who didn't fully understand what was going on knew that this was a person to hate. Her mum had taught her never to speak about people we don't fully know in a bad way, for example people in the wizarding world should never use the word half breed to describe someone who people deemed not 'fully' human.

"Wow, more Blacks, it will be interesting to see how they turn out in school, they have such tempers." and with that Malfoy left the room laughing evilly.

"Prick." Sirius muttered with utmost hate.

"Don't we know it?" Ron groaned and Hermione just sighed, there were better ways to deal with bastards like them.

"You all right Rem?" James asked Remus cautiously who had seemed have paled. "Is it because he called you a half breed?" He knew how much werewolves hated being called that, especially Remus who always tried really hard to act as normal as he could and be one with society.

Remus looked at his friend with pained eyes then shook his head slowly "No he looked at me weirdly, like as if he knew I wasn't human."

There was total silence until, "Firstly, you are human and secondly, there is no way he could have realised." Sirius encouraged in a quiet voice, and Tonks nodded eagerly taking the werewolf's hand in her newly grown ones.

Remus just nodded.

They all started to get dressed in their robes as the train was entering the platform. Once they arrived at the carriages Harry stopped suddenly, taken aback.

"What are they?" he asked looking confused.

Remus approached Harry and frowned "You can see them?"

"Yeah can you?"

Remus nodded looking straight at the winged beasts.

"They're thestrals, you can only see them if you have seen someone die." Remus said gravely and Harry felt as if his stomach had hit rock bottom. He got on the carriage and talked to no one for the entire ride.

After the awkward carriage ride they all couldn't help but smile as the entered the warm great hall… they were home.

Taking their seats at the Gryffindor table, the Marauders and Tonks all started introducing themselves to various people, that's until the first years came in and the sorting proceeded.

Everyone was anxious about the Sorting Hat's new song, what the hell did it mean? Harry looked as if he was in deep thought about it.

When all the food arrived was when smiles were on everyone's faces.

When all the food had been finished and taken away, Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome students of Hogwarts to yet another year, as you all know by now that there are certain rules around Hogwarts. Firstly, no one should enter the Forbidden Forest; it is out of bounds to all students. Secondly, Professor Grubbly-Plank is here to take the place of Professor Rubeus Hagrid as he is out for his health and thirdly, Quidditch try outs…"

"Hem hem." came a squeaky voice which gave Harry an urge to be sick. No one ever dared to interrupt Dumbledore so when the woman, who looked a lot like a toad, in pink stood up everyone started muttering to themselves.

"She was at my hearing." Harry muttered, the marauders all moved closer curiously to hear more.

"Thank you Headmaster for those kind words of welcome" Remus felt himself go rigid, he knew who that voice belonged to and it wasn't a good thing.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking up at me." The Marauders and Harry all looked around to see no one smiling, they snorted into their cloak sleeves to keep from laughing.

"I am looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we will be very good friends." Umbridge stretched her toad like face into a smile.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you are born with may become nothing if not nurtured and toned by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down in generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have noble profession of teaching."

Remus couldn't take her squeaky voice any more he put his fingers in his ears to drown out the voice and waited until her idiotic speech was over. Seven minutes and twenty five seconds later Sirius tapped him on the shoulder to signal that it was over. All the Marauders looked pale and were rubbing their heads, if it was for what she said or the squeaky voice she said it in the world will never know.

Going up into their dorm room (because there were too many of them to fit into the other fifth year boys dormitory) they found themselves for once all speechless. They all knew who Umbridge was and they all knew what she was like… all the Marauders could do was hope they don't get on her bad side, especially Remus. They don't call her a notorious half breed hater for nothing…

* * *

 **I get my A Level results tomorrow, wish me luck... I'm shitting myself :'(**

 **Please Review**


	5. Trouble

**Authors Note: Hehe Hi guys have you missed me? Sorry I have been away for so long, I'm now in my second year at University and my to do list just keeps getting bigger and bigger. Hope you like this chapter. I have wrote up to chapter 11 but I need all of them to be beta'd by the lovely Moony-is-my-life.**

 **Sorry about the wait but updates are still going to be irregular... hopefully not as long as the wait between chapter 4 and 5 was though haha.**

 **Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling :(**

xxxxxx

The Marauders woke the next morning to a very happy Tonks jumping on their beds, screaming joyfully. It was a very weird sight to watch because Tonks was in her disguise, so it was a fifteen-year-old girl jumping around crazily and squealing like a mad person. The Marauders couldn't help but chuckle at her antics; Sirius grabbed her round the waist pulling her down on his bed and started to tickle her making the girl giggle and trying to escape the torturing hands.

After the Marauders got washed and dressed, which took them awhile considering Sirius wanted to make sure his hair was perfect, they started to head down towards the Great Hall. However, something in the common room made them stop. On the notice board, there was a parchment what made Sirius and James grin like maniacs.

 _GALLONS OF GALLEONS!_

 _Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings?_

 _Like to earn a little extra gold?_

 _Contact Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor Common Room,_

 _For simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs._

 _(We regret that all work is undertaken at applicant's own risk)_

"I like these kids." Sirius chuckled in an almost evil, planning, tone once he had read it.

"Yeah they sound like the future us." James continued clapping his hands together and his eyes were bright and glinting with madness. "Maybe we should ask them to be part of the Marauders."

"Don't ask them that." A voice from behind made them jump in fright, not as if the Marauders would ever tell them that though. Harry, Hermione and Ron all came to join them and looked at the sign.

"Yeah they're literally obsessed with you already, Mum blames you for their trouble making." Ron told them with a smirk on his face, thinking about everything his twin brothers had done. "Even though she doesn't know you're the Marauders."

"Thank god, I don't want to be on your Mum's bad side." Remus told them with wide eyes, remembering when Molly made them babysit young Bill and Charlie and they almost set the curtains on fire; she had one hell of a temper.

"We will have to talk to them Ron, seriously this has gotten out of hand." Hermione huffed furiously, glaring at the notice board as if it was stating something deadly.

"No way am I doing that."

"Why? They're your brothers."

"Exactly they're my brothers."

The Marauders rolled their eyes and headed off to the Great Hall with Tonks, who was happily skipping, and the Golden Trio. They were just near outside the hall when Sirius stopped suddenly; he turned to the Golden Trio and asked in a serious voice "Hey, how do they know about us anyway?"

"They had your map for five years until they gave it me two years ago." Harry snorted at his young Godfather's tone. Sirius thought it over for a minute then shrugged, continuing walking into the Great Hall.

Tonks' eyes widened as she saw all the food once again, clapping happily, she immediately began to tuck in.

"Remember to breathe." Remus chuckled, then looked at Peter whose face was red because he didn't follow his advice to breathe when he was eating. "Bloody hell Pete, chew your bloody food." Everyone sniggered as Peter just grumbled and carried on eating. He didn't notice that Harry, Ron and Hermione were glaring hatefully at him the same time.

They continued to eat and joke until they were all full and then decided to start heading to first lesson: History of Magic.

"We have the worst day ever." groaned Ron glaring daggers at his timetable "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defence against the Dark Arts."

"That is why you don't pick Divinations." Stated Remus and Hermione in unison as they both had Ancient Runes instead.

The others just rolled their eyes, and just grumbled moodily to themselves.

"I hope Fred and George hurry up with those snack boxes" Ron whined.

"Do my ears deceive me?" Fred said coming up behind them, his eyes bright with mischief.

"Nope."

"How much you paying to try your sweets?" Remus questioned raising an eyebrow quizzically; he really did need a bit of money.

"Half a galleon per sweet" George answered. "I would have never thought a professor would dabble in such a thing."

"Professor Moony is cool like that" Sirius said putting an arm over Remus' shoulder coolly.

"Haha- wait what did you just call him?" Fred stared wide eyed looking between the Marauders as though Christmas had come early.

"I think he needs his ears checking Padfoot." James snickered.

"Couldn't agree with you more Prongs, what are your thoughts Wormtail?" Sirius said smiling. The twins just stared in shock at the four boys.

"Holy shit… You're the Marauders." Fred cursed jumping up and down ecstatically with his brother.

"We are not worthy to be your presence… but we will stay because we literally love you guys." George continued grinning like a Cheshire cat moving down to the floor to kiss their shoes earning a few weird looks.

The Marauders just bowed and laughed, continuing their way down the hall to History of Magic.

"You thinking of helping them with the snack boxes Moons?" James asked, though not looking at him. He was too busy watching Tonks squeal at Mrs. Norris as they passed the disgusting cat in the hall.

"I need the money." Remus answered dully, bringing this conversation to an end. They sat down at the back where Tonks had saved them a seat, as she had quickly run ahead after the cat had hissed at her.

Remus sat next to her and smiled. "I must warn you this class is really boring" she nodded not taking any notice of what he just said.

As the lesson wore on Tonks' eyelids began to droop tiredly until they totally closed her head falling onto Remus' shoulder. He just chuckled and made it so that it was more comfortable for her.

Shaking her awake when the class was done Tonks wasn't as all happy.

"I was enjoying my snooze." She stated, frowning and folding her arms as she went into a grump, not even attempting to get up from her seat.

Sirius rolled his eyes and hoisted her into a fire man's lift. "PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed but also childishly laughed all the way down to the dungeons where their next subject was.

"Settle down" Snape drawled when everyone had taken their seats, James and Sirius glared at him growling under their breaths making Snape smirk with cold glee.

Snape went on about O.W.L's and how important they were Sirius was just waiting to crack.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Levels: The draught of peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation." Snape went on with the warnings and Remus could feel himself breaking a sweat, frankly Remus Lupin was the most hopeless potions student ever to live.

And so they started, Sirius pairing up with Tonks because he was easily the best Potions so he could do all the work. James pairing up with Peter who wasn't too good himself and guess who Remus got paired up with…

Neville Longbottom.

The one person who was just as rubbish at potions as him.

They started off well, getting all the things done properly until Snape started giving Harry a lecture on what he'd done wrong and both of their attentions were on Harry. Neville looked back at the potion and eyes widened in fear, pulling on Remus' sleeve.

"John, I think there is something wrong with the potion" Remus swiftly turned his head and gasped in shock, groaning on the inside. The potion had turned orange and was bubbling madly.

"EVERYBODY DUCK!" Remus roared urgently at the top of his lungs, everybody turned towards him, saw the potion, screamed, and ducked under their tables.

There was a moment of silence then…

BANG!

The potion had exploded everywhere, the Slytherins were laughing uncontrollably whilst the Gryffindors looked horrified.

"Holy shit John!" Sirius laughed hysterically, then all the Gryffindors started laughing even Remus and Neville couldn't calm their chuckles.

"SILENCE!" Snape roared his obsidian eyes glaring hatefully at the two boys who had destroyed his potions class. "You two," He said pointing one of his long pale fingers towards Neville and Remus who just smiled in an innocent manner. "Detention tonight, you will not leave this room until every drop of potion is off the ceiling, walls, table's and floor" They both nodded, failing to hide their smirks.

Once they had all left the classroom the Marauders, Tonks and Golden Trio all burst out into outrageous laughter.

"Professor Lupin said he wasn't much of a potion brewer, now I know what he meant!" Harry snorted wiping tears of mirth out of his eyes.

"Oi, Lupin." Malfoy was stood behind them smirking evilly "never knew there was anyone who could be worse at potions than Longbottom I stand corrected."

"I'm glad to help." Remus smiled dryly at him then turned to leave.

"Lupin what you doing next Saturday?" Remus stopped mid step and turned to look at Malfoy shocked.

"He will be hanging with us." Sirius hissed, knowing that Saturday was the full moon.

"Sure he will be" Malfoy smirked, emitting a low chuckle which sent shivers down Remus' spine, once again then turned and left.

"That guy is sooooooooo creepy." Tonks said frowning and wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Remus shook his head and started again toward the Great Hall for lunch where they all had Shepherds pie.

"John, how do you look so much like your uncle?" Dean asked.

"My Dad is Uncle Remus' twin brother." Remus told them, going by the set plan.

"Wow two Professor Lupin's" Seamus said amazed, he was totally ignoring Harry "So why are you with Professor Lupin?"

Remus looked down; he forgot why he was here. "My Mum and Dad died last summer, my Mum's a muggle so they took a car and it crashed." He lied easily. You had to be a good liar if you're a werewolf and you want to be with other normal people.

"Oh, um I'm sorry." Seamus apologized, looking a tad ashamed.

"It's alright, you didn't know." Remus smiled kindly at him.

Remus turned back round to see all the rest looking at him as if he was crazy "Sorry I forgot why I was here."

"Okay at least it doesn't mess with why you're here that much." Sirius shrugged, going back to his Shepherd's pie.

Once they finished their lunch they headed off to their own classes, Harry, Ron, James, Sirius, Tonks and Peter to Divination and Remus and Hermione to Ancient Runes.

Sirius dreaded going up those ladders because he knew fully well that Trelawney was absolutely nutters and had a crush on him since he didn't know what year.

"Good day," said Trelawney in her usual misty, dreamy voice making Sirius gag, "And welcome back to Divination. I have, of course, been following your fortune's most carefully over the holidays. I believe we have a few new students." Trelawney said, looking at Sirius almost hungrily making him gulp fearfully.

"Please introduce yourselves." Trelawney said, gesturing with her hands for them to stand up.

"If you know the future shouldn't you know who we are." Tonks asked confused, making the class snigger. She turned to look at Sirius when other people started laughing only to see that he was smiling which relaxed her a little.

Trelawney scowled at her. "Of course I know who you are, I am just giving you the chance to introduce yourselves."

"Okay," she said slowly "I'm Aquarius Black, I have a twin brother, I'm born on the 8th September, I-" Tonks began her autobiography that had been programmed into her head with the help of her older self.

"Okay, okay, I didn't want to know your whole life history." Trelawney hissed at her, making tears sparkle in Tonks' eyes but she didn't cry. Sirius and James growled with frustration.

"Hello, I'm Aries Black, Aqua's said twin brother, and I know that Professor Trelawney here used to fancy my Uncle." The room laughed loudly whilst Sirius smiled darkly at Trelawney who was blushing cherry red, no one makes his little cousin cry and gets away with it.

"Alright settle down."

"I'm Charlus Evans, but everyone calls me Charlie." James told the class, giving them a toothy grin.

"Benjamin Wormsworth." Peter said shortly still oblivious to the glares being sent his way by a certain raven head and red head.

They learnt about what their dreams meant and had gotten homework to put their dreams in a dream journal which Tonks was happy to do all by herself (which she was currently jotting into about her dream last night about rainbows and unicorns).

The two groups caught up with each other outside the DADA classroom.

"I can't stand her voice." Remus grimaced as they entered the classroom.

"I'll second that."

They all took their seats, Professor Umbridge watching them all like a hawk. Once the whole class was seated she started with her high pitch voice "Well good afternoon."

Some people, not the Marauders or Golden Trio, said afternoon in reply.

"Tut tut, that won't do now will it?" her voice made Remus visibly cringe. "I should like you, please, to reply good afternoon Professor Umbridge. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class."

There was a chant of "Good afternoon Professor Umbridge." James thought he was going to be sick.

"There, that wasn't too difficult was it? Wands away quills out please."

Everyone looked confused; did a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher just tell them to put their wands away? Umbridge put a load of books on everyone's tables named _'Defence Against the Dark Arts, A Return to Basic Principles'_ and started writing with her wand on the board the class aims.

She told them all to start reading and so they started with chapter one: Basics for Beginners. As soon as they started Hermione put her hand up in the air, making everybody look at her.

"I've got a query about your course aims," she stated.

"And your name is?" Umbridge squeaked trying to make her glare discreet.

"Hermione Granger, and I just wanted to say that, well, there is nothing in this book about using defensive spells."

"Using defensive spells!" She laughed, Remus had to resist the urge to put his hands over his ears. "Why I can't imagine why you would need them."

"We're not using magic?" asked Tonks, down heartened, she was looking forward to using the wand _Tonks_ had lent her, her lip started to shake a bit.

"Students will raise their hand in my class Miss—"

"Black, Aquarius Black." Umbridge's lip thinned.

"This is a much safer way of learning magic." She said with a sickly sweet smile showing off all her teeth.

"What's the use of that?" Harry spoke up his voice laced with frustration.

"Hand Mr Potter!" Umbridge screamed, making Remus put his hand over his ears. "You all have not been taught the right way these years you have been taught by people who don't know what they're doing, not to mention extremely dangerous half breeds." she said sending a hateful glare towards Remus who had his head down as if trying to block the world out.

"Take that back!" Sirius hissed, disgusted that a teacher would say that.

"I will not."

"Professor Lupin was the best Defence teacher we've ever had!" Dean piped up and most of the people in the room nodded in agreement.

"Hand."

"You can't go saying stuff like that with his nephew in the room." defended Parvati.

"I CAN SAY WHAT I WISH!"

The whole room was shocked into silence "How are we to protect ourselves if Voldemort attacks us?" Harry spoke through the silence.

"He is not back."

"You think Cedric dropped dead of his own accord?" James interrupted, Harry had told them the whole story.

Umbridge looked like she was about to burst, but then softened "Mr. Potter and Mr. Evans, please come up here dears."

They both kicked their chairs aside and strode up to her desk "Go to Professor McGonagall's classroom and tell her that I have exited you and you will both serve detention tonight."

And then they were off, both fuming with Umbridge. Harry slammed the door open startling Professor McGonagall. "Potters," she said using the plural for the two of them. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We were sent here by Professor Umbitch." James swore through his teeth.

"Language Potter."

"I told her that I wasn't lying." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"You mean you shouted." McGonagall pursed her lips.

"Yes."

"Shouted that you were not lying."

"Yes."

"About You-Know-Who."

"Yes."

"Have a biscuit."

"What?" The two boys said in unison, shocked. Did they just hear that right that? Professor McGonagall just offered them a biscuit.

They talked with her for a little while longer, until the class was over. They then headed to their dormitories and stayed there.

The Marauders joined James in the dormitory. Sirius and Tonks had gotten detention as well for sticking up for _Remus_.

That night was dull and they all dreaded when 9 o'clock came, because at that time they sat up and got ready for either getting rid of slime for Snape or detention with Dolores…

xxxxx

 **Book Instagram Account: xxBritishBookwormxx (Please give me a follow)**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
